Kagome And Naraku
by jarnol1991
Summary: Chapter 2 & 3 up. Everybody knows the story of Bonnie and Clyde, but what if they were Kagome and Naraku.
1. Why is that

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok say what you mean in the reviews.

Sorry the chapters are so short.

Kagome And Naraku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the bank, Naraku looked around for the person that was helping him do what he does best. He spotted her, grey hair, and holding a large oversized bag with her. Naraku walked over to the old lady, pulled out a gun and put a shot into the air. Everybody looked at him, crazy guy holding a gun into the old ladys neck.

"Okay now everybody get on the floor over here." He pointed to a spot away from the doors. "Please don't hurt me." Was the only thing the old lady could do or say.

"Don't worry grandma, as soon as I get my money, we'll be out of here." Looking around the group of people on the floor, he pointed to a men that looked like he worked at the bank. "You, guy, get my money." The guy got up and began opening and getting out all the money and putting it all in the old ladys bag Naraku gave him, which had nothing it it. When the man was done, Naraku got the bag and the old lady and went out the door, all before the cops could get there.

Naraku was in the driver seat of his black 2007 Chevy Corvette driving to god knows where, when something hit him in the back of his head. Pulling the car over to the side of the road and he looked into the back seat, where he put the old lady only to see a 19 year old girl with long black hair and some light blonde highlights, looking back at him. "Who are you and where is the old lady?"

"I'm Kagome and there was no old lady, just me." Said the old lady. Naraku looked at her then asked aother, "Why the hell were you wearing a old lady get up then?"

"I was gonna rob that bank but you got to it before me." Kagome looked around the car and then back at Naraku. "And who are you?" Naraku just looked at her before giving up his name. "Names Naraku." Kagome moved from the back of the car to the front only to hear a cop car coming up from behind them. "Shit, trade me sits." Not knowing or caring why he was asking her that, she moved to his seat while he moved into the back seat, she watched him pull the seat down and go into the trunk of the car. ( don't ask me if the 2007 Chevy Corvette has this kind of trunk, but it does in this story.) Kagome looked into the rear view mirror and seen it was a men and a prev by the looks of it. She un-buttoned the first few button on her top and made sure she hot. The cop got to her window and knocked on it.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for a man with an old lady in a car just like this." You could tell that the cop was looking down her top. "Well honey, nobody but little ol' me in here." The cop was still looking down her top and she knew it. "But I'v seen a car like that go the other was awhile ago."

"Thank you miss, if you need anything and I mean _anything_ you call me." The cop handed Kagome his card and went back to his car leaving the way Kagome told him 'Narakus' car had left. "You can come out now." Kagome watched as Naraku came back up from the truck and in to the front seat.

"Well Kagome you just got something from me that nobody has every had." Naraku looked at Kagome with a little lust in his eyes. "And whats that?" Kagome had seen the lust in Narakus eyes so she wanted to play with him for abit, she moved into Narakus lap. "Trust." Naraku put his hands on Kagomes hips.

"Well Naraku, why have no trust for anyone but me." Narakus hands moved down from her hips to her upper legs. "Kagome, anybody would have told that cop I was in the back but you didn't, why is that?" All while looking at his hands, which were on her legs.


	2. You need to meet my halfbrother

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters.

Ok say what you mean in the reviews.

Sorry the chapters are so short.

Kagome And Naraku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Kags12 for giving chapter 4 of 'To Love My Father'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm the same as you, if I told him I was the 'old lady', what do you think a cop would think?" Kagome put her left hand on top of Narakus.".. By helping you, I'm helping myself." Kagome moved her left hand to the car door as she made sure Naraku was lookingat her right hand, which was moving in between her boodss, which were still out because she hadn't re-buttoned her top from the cop. Kagome was still moving her right hand well she opened the car door and stepped out of the car leaving Naraku alone and very _hard. _"Wait, what?" Naraku said as he began going for Kagomes arm to pull her back but she shut the door before he could get to her.

"Well, if I'm going to get my money, I need to leave now and find a bank." Kagome began to turn around going the way she was faching. Naraku watched her go only to think 'why should their be two of us, we can do it together' and 'shes hot and likes to have fun' "Kagome, wait." Kagome knew what Naraku wanted because she planned it this way, with having him think about her and her body. Naraku got out of his car and turned Kagome around so she was faching him. "Kagome, since we both do the same job, then we can do this thing together. You know somebody in-side working the place out and then the other one comes in later. So what do you think?"

"Well, we can go and do that till your little plan goes down." Kagome walked with Naraku back to his car as Naraku was opening her door for her, she pulled him in to her and gave him the kiss of his life. Kagome pilled away from him and sat in the seat, and shut the door with him still standing there. "..you ginna drive or what, I nend food?" Naraku came back to this world when she said that and got in the driver side and pulled away from the side of the road.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the video again, still not getting anything from it about the bank case. The only thing on the tape was that the guy was white, because he had taken off his glove while on the tape. But beside that, you couldn't see anything because he was covered in all black. Sesshomaru did see something wrong with the tape, and that was the 'old lady'. Fear would have been on anyones fach but nothing come on this face. He turned it up and listened as the 'old lady' began talking and then he knew that this wasn't on old lady but a girl, late teens by the sound of her, and she was the reason cops counldn't find them. Getting on the phone, he told his boss the few things he just found. Sesshomaru looked and the tape again, the only thing in his mind was he knew who this girl was. Sesshomaru looked at the clock and left to go to 'Cids Bar' to meet his half-brothers girlfriends sister.

* * *

Kikyou found her sister in the back of the bar with some guy, who was very well known by her sister cause his hands were under the table and her sister was more than moaning. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing with him, a guy you don't know." Kikyou looked look at her sisters fach and then at the guy. "Well, I was getting to know my friend, Naraku real well but you had stoped us." Kagome moved so she was standing up and in her sisters fach when arms came around Kikyou and pulled her into someones lap. 

"Kikyou, what are you doing to your poor sister and her new 'friend' here?" Inuyasha said well looking at Naraku. "Yeah, Kikyou, what are you doing to your poor sister?" Kagome put on her best puppy dog eyes as she moved back to her seat next to Naraku. Kikyou looked at Kagome "Well, if she wasn't in the bar of a bar with some guy I've never seen before, then I woundn't ahve to kill her." Naraku looked at Kikyou "Why does what she does with me have anything to do with you?" Naraku then looked at Kagome. "Kagome, if you want to go we can go." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, then Naraku, and then Kagome. "You can't go, you need to meet my half-brother."

Sesshomaru walked up from behind them and moved to seat into the sit next to Naraku.He was still in his cop outfit and Kagome began to feel like he knew what she and Naraku had done not even an hour ago.


	3. Fun in the living rooom

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha and characters, or the song Miss New Booty.

Ok say what you mean in the reviews.

Sorry the chapters are so short.

Kagome And Naraku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku had the same feeling but it was pushed back as he put his hand on Kagomes leg. Kikyou looked at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, you made it. Kagome here was just about to leave without seeing you." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry but it's this case I'm working on. Guy robs bank, kidnips this old lady then I find I find out the old lady is not an old lady but a teen and helping him, and I have no clue where they are." Kagome looked at Naraku and he knew ahe wanted to get away from the cop and her family. "Well, we need to go and do something." Naraku and Kagome walked out of the bar and back to his car. Kagome looked into the back seat, looking at the bag of money and a body. "...We need to drop this body off somewhere and then we can find your place and have some fun."

* * *

----Back with Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru---- 

"He is a little out there, don't you think?" Kikyou looked at both of th boys and they noddedthere heads, but they didn't say anything. "...Sesshomaru, can you find anything about that guy?" Sesshomaru got up to leave the bar when something came to him. The withe man on the tape had a Rose with the name Kanna on his right hand and Naraku had the same rose with the same name under it. So maybe he had his guy but it never came to him that the old lady could be Kagome. "Maybe it's that Kanna Girl." Sesshomaru got into his car and went home, not seeing Naraku and Kagome pulling a big black bag behind them and then pushed it into the lake behind the bar.

* * *

_----7:30, hour before the bar----_

_Kagome was sitting in front of Narakus hotel room when Naraku got back from getting Kagome an ice-cream cane. Naraku was telling Kagome about his life when a little boy, no more then 10 ran behind Kagome and began crying. Kagome being Kagome could not have a boy crying without doing anything so she picked him up into her arms and walked into the room, Naraku followed her thinking this would be the perfect time to see if she was good with kids, because if there were together for a little while than she would get to meet his baby girl, Kanna. Yes, big bad has a baby girl, shes around 7 and would go perfect with Kagome. Even thought Kanna isn't his, he loves her like her real father should. Anyway back to the story, Naraku watched Kagome with this boy, Shippo, looking at the way she holds him, talks to him and just lets him tell, crying the whole way, about what happened. I'll make it short... some guy kidnipped his sitser from the bus stop when he was coming back from the bathroom. Shippo didn't know what to do so he ran till he found somebody, Kagome and Naraku. While Naraku was listening to that story, he knew that because of Kagome they would try and help Shippo and his sister, Rin. And thats why they were dragging a big black bag with a body behind them. Inside was the body of the man that had kidnipped an dalmost killed Rin, who was now sitting sitting in the kitchen with Kagome's mom._

* * *

----Back to now, with Kagome and Naraku---- 

When Kagome and Naraku got back to Kagome's place, nothing could stop them from doing what they wanted, no what they needed to do. Kagome's top came off first, leaving her in her black bra, jean skirt and her black 4 inc boots. Shhe sat Naraku on the chair in the middle of the living room and she then went to the cd player and pushed play, the song 'Miss New Booty' was playing while she went back to Naraku so he could watch her got un-dressed. Naraku watched her un-button her skirt and pull it down and then while sahe was moving with the music around her small living room. Kagome moved to sit on Narakus lap after she got her black bra off so she was just in her little black boots. Naraku couldn't it anymore so he picked up Kagome, dropped her on the chair he was just sitting in. Naraku had now taken off his top and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Naraku was just standing there when Kagome got off the chair and pulled him to her bedroom. On the way to her bedroom, Kagome stopped to un-zip her boots, swaying her ass in front of Naraku. Naraku didn't care that they were in the hallway between her small living room and bedroom. When Kagome got her boots off, Naraku pulled her by her hips into him and his waiting cock. Kagome had found that Naraku had taken she was getting her boots off. Kagome pulled him to her bedroom with him still behind.


	4. Sorry

I'm gonna be gone camping with my family for a week so I may came up the story while I'm in the middle of no where. Sorry.


End file.
